Thugs 1 Organized Crime
by Cap808
Summary: A group of Marvel's second tier villains unite to make their final run at success. Gone are the diabolical laughs, replaced by cutting sarcasm. These aren't your father's Masters of Evil. First FanFic, please read and review!


**THUGS – PART 1**

"Organized Crime" 

**Chapter 1**

St. Agnes' Downtown Clinic. It's been abandoned for the last three years. Tonight however, its hallowed veins pulse with new blood. One of the rooms is dimly lit, and the lighting on the olive walls gives off a tainted glow.

There are three men hovering over another man laying on a gurney. One of the men is much more massive than the other two. Of the remaining two, one is the villain called the Scorpion. Although his gray jumpsuit is different from his old green armor, there's no mistaking his ferocious tail.

"I guess you could say this is where our story starts. My two associates and I lean over one of the most fearsome beings on the planet. He goes by the name Tiger Shark, and today is the first day of the rest of his life."

Tiger Shark suddenly gasps and leaps off the table. He grabs Scorpion by the throat and pins him against the nearest wall.

_"My name is MacDonald 'Mac' Gargan. To some I'm known as the super villain the Scorpion. 'Super Villain', I'm really embarrassed to hear that term accompany my name in any way. To me, super villain equals failure. Super Villains are the guys that Super Heroes beat up. For quite some time I've had the potential to be one of the most powerful people on this planet. Yet time and again I've failed. Whether it was that punk Spider-Man, or some other costumed glory hound, I would always let the brass ring slip through my fingers. I like to think that most, if not all, of those failures were due to the acute case of schizophrenia I developed as a side effect of these wonderful powers of mine. Thanks to my new associate and a special treatment that he's come up with, I'm better now, or I will be if my aggressive friend here doesn't succeed in killing me."_

Tiger Shark then throws Scorpion against another wall, as the smaller of the two remaining men makes his getaway.

_"This killing machine at my throat is Todd Arliss, also known as Tiger Shark. Whether he knows it or not, we're a lot alike. He used to suffer from dementia due to his powers, and as a result he's always pushed himself to be something more. Finally, he became more monster than man. I'm sure he'll be fine once the medication wears off."_

A big, meaty hand reaches over Tiger Shark's shoulder and restrains him.

Tiger Shark whirls around, "I don't know who you are big guy, but you're about to lose your hand!"

Tiger Shark is eye level with the big man's chest. He slowly moves his eyes upward, until he realizes who he is looking at. "Rhino, is that you?"

"The Rhino. Although we've bonded recently, he's still been somewhat secretive of his real name. All he's given me so far is the name, Alex. Like me and Tiger Shark, the Rhino has been taken advantage of for most of his life."

Rhino looks down at Tiger Shark. "Yeah Shark. It's me."

"What happened to your horns?"

Rhino smirks, "They're gone."

"No shit?"

"No shit. Can I let you go now?"

Tiger Shark nods and is released. Then he tries to acclimate himself to his new surroundings. "Where am I Mac?"

Scorpion is leaning against a counter and addresses Tiger Shark, "This lab belongs to a friend of mine, for now we'll call him Honest Abe. We brought you here to cure you. As you've already noticed, our friend Rhino there has already had some work done. It took a couple of weeks, but Honest Abe finally got that Rhino hide separated from the rest of his skin, and even though it took a little longer than we thought, we also got those damned horns off too. In your situation though, we already had the formula waiting. We just had to find you. That creature you had become wasn't very cooperative."

Tiger Shark looks around, "I only see you and the big man. Where'd your friend go?"

Scorpion smirks, "Like I said, that was Honest Abe and he thought that you might get a little active, so as a man without any powers, he took off."

Tiger Shark once again leaps at Scorpion. "You had no right to do this!"

Scorpion is ready this time, and his tail whips forward and pins Tiger Shark to a nearby wall. "I did you a favor asshole! Do you know that when we found you, you were lying in a pool of your own vomit? Believe me, you don't want to know what kind of chunks we found in there!"

Rhino watches the commotion, and subconsciously rubs the scars on his head. "Shark, you don't really expect us to believe that you would have rather stayed that way do you? I was a freak dressed as a Rhino. For God's sake, I had horns welded to my skull. I'm so much happier now than I've ever been. Give yourself a chance to think about it, and I think you'll feel the same."

Scorpion lowers Tiger Shark to the ground, and Tiger Shark flings his tail away in disgust. "When did you get so articulate, you big pansy?" Rhino takes the comment in stride, and actually chuckles. Tiger Shark then approaches Scorpion, "Don't get me wrong Mac, I haven't had a coherent thought in months, but what do I owe you for this?"

Scorpion directs their attention to a bulletin board. "You don't owe me anything, but what do you owe yourself? Don't think in terms of 'jobs' per se from here on out. If you're with us then it's a whole new lifestyle. If you're with us, then we need to check with some of our old friends here and see who's ready to do some catching up. If you're with us, then let's do this right."

Chapter 2 

The music of the nightclub beats heavily. Tiger Shark sits in a booth as he watches the young woman in front of him gyrate. "So you've heard the recruitment speech. What do you think?"

The man next to him in the booth has just put a dollar bill into another woman's thong. He smiles at her, and then at Tiger Shark. "Sounds like a helluva plan. If the money's right, then you can count Whirlwind in."

Tiger Shark calmly takes a drink, "We're not in it for a quick take Whirlwind. This is an investment. Sooner or later, I'm going to have to beach myself. You bet your twirly little ass that I want to go out on top." Whirlwind twists a peanut out of his fingers, and it spins in front of him on the table. "I said I'm in Shark. I'm getting up in the years myself."

Tiger Shark stands up, tucks a $20 into the thong of the dancer in front of him and walks out. "Cool. See you at the meeting."

Later that day, Scorpion and Tiger Shark sit in their SUV while watching the Rhino. Rhino approaches four men who are almost as big as him. They sit at an All-You-Can-Eat Buffet table.

Tiger Shark grabs a French fry from the bag on the dashboard. "So tell me again why we're talking to these bozos? Wrecker thinks he's a leader. He isn't going to march to our tune. Besides, you, me and Rhino are just as strong as they are."

Scorpion taps his finger on the steering wheel. "You're right, but most of the guys in our business our weak minded morons who are used to being bullies. Other than Rhino and maybe one of those guys over there, most of these behemoths don't impress me, but it won't hurt recruiting if they find out that we've got four or five of the bigger men on the planet hanging with us. If they think that might makes right, then let them. We need to be a step ahead of the game nowadays."

Tiger Shark nods in agreement, "If that's the case, what about the Juggernaut? He's the biggest mother outside of the Hulk."

"Yeah, but last I heard he was working for the other side. Looks like he was ready to be a part of a team. Too bad we couldn't get to him first."

Tiger Shark points towards Rhino and the Wrecking Crew. "Okay, they're shaking hands, it looks like Rhino at least has them coming to the meeting."

"Perfect, just a few more stops, and we'll be set."

Alone at his desk that night, Scorpion rubs his temples and goes over the day's trials. He closes his eyes and sees his earlier scuffle with Blacklash. _"Well, we weren't always met with open arms, but we believed in what we're doing, and I'm pretty sure that our enthusiasm was infectious."_

Next, he remembers Tiger Shark trying to dodge lightning bolts hurled by Electro. _"Admittedly, there were a few who wanted nothing to do with us. Hell, it's a known fact that most people are hesitant when they have the chance to get in on the ground floor of any type of venture."_

He takes a sip of his Pepto-Bismol and then envisions Tiger Shark diving off of a pier into the ocean, narrowly escaping the Thunderbolts. _"What isn't good for a business like ours is a group like the Thunderbolts, and the way they blur the line between good guy and bad. We're going to have to do something about them one day."_

He then scratches the name Green Goblin off of the list in front of him, and remembers how he and the Rhino ducked under the shadow of a building as the Goblin flies overhead. _"In business, there are always a few contacts that are better left out of the loop. A dog-eat-dog atmosphere isn't always good for the workplace, and this cat is out and out crazy."_

Scorpion is snapped out of his daze by the television. They show a prison break. Rhino bursts through a wall with Whirlwind right behind him. The Melter and Blizzard make their escape through the exit that the Rhino had made. _"Finally, there were a few friends of ours who were unable to arrange their own means of transportation to join us. However, as a show of good faith we were more than willing to help them with their travel arrangements. Unfortunately as in all businesses, the competition tries to prevent you from stealing their clients. Needless to say, our friends jumped at the opportunity."_

Chapter 3 

Typical of the criminal underworld, the big meeting is held in an abandoned warehouse. Scorpion, Rhino, Tiger Shark, and Whirlwind all stand at the front of the room in new, and not very flashy gray costumes. Scanning the crowd, those in attendance are; the entire Wrecking Crew, Electro, Melter, Blacklash, Blizzard, the Fly, Batroc, Killer Shrike, Constrictor, Living Laser, Radioactive Man, and Speed Demon.

Blacklash scans the crowd, "Where are all the broads?"

Scorpion steps to the podium and thinks, _"Whoa. Look at this crowd. We got them this far. I wonder how far we can go with it? Maybe I should've had Honest Abe prepare a Power Point presentation."_

He clears his throat. "First off, I want to thank you all for putting your faith in us, and showing up here tonight. We all know the risks involved with trusting others in the same profession as us. I don't need to remind any of you that we've all been betrayed by someone in this room at least once. That's why we asked you all here today. Take a look around, not one of us here has ever been considered a 'criminal mastermind'. Whether it's because our powers are not intellectually based, or maybe it's because none of us has ever pulled off a successful string of jobs. We're just a bunch of common thugs. As thugs, we've acted as pawns on the chessboard for whomever paid us enough to be their hired muscle. I'm pissed with that. It's my turn now."

The crowd makes assorted noises.

The Constrictor stands up, "You've gotta be kidding me. Since when does the Scorpion talk like a freakin' Amway spokesperson? I've done time with you Gargan, and something ain't right."

Instead of answering him, Scorpion whispers something to the Rhino, and then to Tiger Shark.

Constrictor realizes that he has brought undue attention to himself and continues nervously . "So what are you selling here? Another Masters of Evil? If so, then where's the Crimson Cowl, or that new Zemo?"

Scorpion rubs his chin. "Let's see. Frank Schlichting, also known as the Constrictor. An admitted assassin…according to my guest list you weren't even invited." He looks to Tiger Shark. "Did you invite him?"

Tiger Shark keeps his arms folded at his chest, "Nope."

"Then that means we have some loose lips in attendance. That means we need to hurry this up before any other guests arrive." Scorpion signals the Constrictor. "Listen up Constrictor. Everyone here has been prone to violent tendencies - hell I've actually been involved with the collapse of a whole neighborhood. One thing I can't stand though, is a contract killer. Especially one who has had children as victims. Now, I'm not an unreasonable guy, I've actually been insane, so I could probably forgive someone in that condition. However, you've never qualified as insane. You knew what you were doing. You've actually told people how you enjoyed it. You make me sick. So get your ass up and don't let that door hit you on the way out."

Tiger Shark chimes in, "...and besides, you're just a cheap rip off of Blacklash."

Rhino stands up and opens the door. Constrictor takes a look around the room. He can see that no one in the room is willing to take his side. He slowly walks out the door. Rhino slams it behind him.

The silence is shattered by Scorpion, "Now that he's gone, I want one thing to be clear; don't misinterpret our patience as a sign of weakness. We let him go peacefully because he chose to leave that way. Make no mistake, at the first sign of aggression, I would have pinned him against the wall while Tiger Shark eviscerated him. This is not another Masters of Evil. Why should we put a label on ourselves? In the past most of us have been glory hounds. However, if you're with us, then all of that stays in the past. We just want to get paid from here on."

Thunderball cracks his knuckles, while Electro nervously looks around the room. "I hate to agree with the Constrictor Mac, and you make a hell of a speech, but who exactly is going to lead?"

Batroc speaks up, "I am more zan capable of zis."

Tiger Shark reaches over and grabs Batroc by the back of his neck. "You dummies haven't been listening have you? We're the new management. If we thought any of you had leadership skills, we would've discussed it with you already. Now sit down and shut up Frenchie. Otherwise I'll rip off your legs, and we can see how far you'll go as Batroc the Crawler."

The Wrecker stands. "Yo, Scorpion. Are you guys going to try and bully all of us? Most of us here probably don't want to be recruited anyway."

Thunderball is still seated with his feet resting on his Wrecking ball, but looks up at the Wrecker. "That's because you're all morons."

His sudden statement surprises everyone.

Thunderball continues, "I'm not sure when Scorpion became Don Corleon, but he's not trying to intimidate you. If you had any brains you'd realize that he has a pretty good plan. Lord knows I've tried to put something like this together myself a few times, but it's never gotten to this point. This may be the best opportunity I've had since I got into this biz, I'm in."

The Wrecker is outraged, "You're in? You ungrateful punk! After all we've done for you, you're going to jump ship?"

Thunderball flashes a million-dollar smile.

The Wrecker smashes his crowbar onto the ground, and it crackles with energy. "This meeting is adjourned! This whole thing was a scam Scorpion, and just for that, you and your girlfriends are about to get slapped around!"

Battle lines are drawn and sides are chosen. Behind the Scorpion stand Rhino, Tiger Shark, Whirlwind, Thunderball, Blizzard, Melter and Blacklash. Tiger Shark scowls, "Did he just call us girls?"

A thundering crash is heard, and a wall explodes into thousands of splinters. Scorpion can see through the haze. _"Oh no, not now."_

The Avengers stand assembled. Captain America, Iron Man, Warbird, the Vision, and the Black Panther all step into the hole in the wall.

Warbird chirps tauntingly, "Avon calling."

Batroc instinctively attacks Captain America. "It's zee Avengers! Kill zem!"

Captain America deflects Batroc's attack. "Take them down hard and fast people! Hit-and-run tactic #4!"

Through the melee, Scorpion watches in amazement, _"Damn. He reminds me of Joe Montana barking out a play."_

Combatants square off. Warbird zips next to Captain America. "Cap, not a definitive leader among them. This shouldn't take too long."

The haunting Vision chimes in, "I concur Captain. However, the Wrecker has been known to lead his quartet."

"Duly noted. Be sharp until we find out who's pulling the strings." Captain America then speaks over his communicator. "Yellowjacket. Are the grounds secured?"

Outside, Yellowjacket is in giant form. He holds the Constrictor in his grasp. "You got it Cap. Falcon and I have already nabbed one."

Back inside, Whirlwind comes in for a rough landing next to Scorpion. "Now's a good time to back up that pep rally speech you gave us coach. Otherwise, I'll just skip the beating and walk myself back to my cell."

Scorpion takes a page from Captain America and speaks into his own communicator. "Abe, we need an immediate evacuation! We're taking the predetermined group, no one else. Get the hostage ready."

The fight rages on, and Tiger Shark is locked up with Warbird. Iron Man notices the bending of light in the room. "Something's happening."

Tiger Shark releases Warbird as he slowly phases out. "I'll definitely catch you later babe. Thanks for the dance."

Warbird screams, "Where are you going you coward?"

Then the team that Scorpion has chosen pops out of sight.

"Iron Man to all Avengers - they're gone. No readings."

"Falcon, this is Cap! Give me a situation report, all of our targets inside have vanished!"

Falcon scans the skyline and notices a nearby chopper. "I've got something Cap. It's some sort of chopper, I'm going to check it out."

The villains have all materialized inside the chopper. Blizzard takes in his surroundings. "Where are we?"

Scorpion jumps into the cockpit. "Get us out of here Abe."

The Melter has made his way out to the chopper's door. "Here comes the Falcon."

Rhino makes his way to the door. "Excuse me." The Melter moves. "I'm dumping the hostage!" He then takes the body that was draped over his shoulder, and throws it out of the chopper. The falling figure screams on it's way down.

Falcon streaks downward towards the figure. "Oh my God! They've thrown someone out of the chopper. I'm ending pursuit, it's a rescue now!" The Falcon dives as fast as he can, and the screaming seems to get louder. "I've got you." He snags the figure and realizes that it's a dummy with a recorder in it. "You've got to be kidding me? A dummy?"

Back at the chopper, Blacklash laughs a hearty laugh. "A dummy, that's priceless!"

Basking in his newfound glory, Rhino smugly joins in on the joke. "Yep. The best part is that they'll always choose to save the dummy, never knowing when it'll be a real person."

Blizzard pats Rhino on the back. "I'd love to go back and see the look on Cap's face when Falcon tries to explain this to him."

Amid the chaos, Thunderball makes his way to Tiger Shark and Whirlwind. "Do you mind if we have a word?"

Tiger Shark has his feet kicked up on a panel. "Sure thing. What's up?"

"This whole escape. The fact that you were able to teleport the exact guys who sided with you. It leads me to believe that you either knew who would be in, or you've taken us hostage."

Whirlwind sits up, "Why? Are you in?"

Thunderball frowns. "I said as much in the meeting didn't I?"

Whirlwind curses and hands Tiger Shark a wad of bills while grumbling, "Whoever heard of a Wrecking Crew without a Thunderball?"

Tiger Shark counts the money. "Scorpion was positive you'd be in. He insisted that you were a 'forward thinker'.

Thunderball looks around at the rest of the group. "What about the rest of these guys?"

Tiger Shark takes a quick scan of the room. "The rest of them have already been through the ringer, and there's comfort in numbers. You know what I'm saying?"

Thunderball silently nods.

Chapter 4 

Scorpion stands at the picture window of a huge corporate building. _"Things seem to be moving along pretty smoothly. We've rented out the entire 40th floor of the Nakayama building, and while it isn't as tall as some of the other buildings in the city, at least it's the penthouse. Easy access to the roof can prove convenient in our line of work."_

He then walks over to the front door of their office. The wording on the door reads:

**TRUTH, HONESTY, UNDERSTANDING & GRATITUDE**

**SOCIAL SERVICES**

**Appointments Only**

"A nice, quiet, business like atmosphere. Hopefully we've all used our last abandoned warehouse. We've even hired a secretary. Attractive woman if you're into the librarian type. She can type 75 words a minute. Not sure if that's considered a super power, but in the computer age, it should be. We better create some forms for her to type and file, I'd hate for her to get suspicious."

Everyone else has already gathered in the Conference Room. They sit around the table all decked out in custom suits.

Blizzard dusts off Rhino's jacket. "Damn, big man. You look slick."

Rhino adjusts his tie. "Thanks Blizzard. I feel kind of slick."

Thunderball laughs. "Ha ha! Look at us, a bunch of street thugs all decked out in Armani's. We're chic now baby. I actually heard Tiger Shark rapping with Tommy Lee on his cell phone."

Blizzard puts a cigar in his mouth. "I hear ya. I feel like I'm in one of the Godfather movies."

Blacklash can't help but to put his two cents in. "I've always fancied myself as the Pacino type."

Tiger Shark quickly jumps in, "Dibs on DeNiro."

Again, Thunderball laughs. "You guys are something else. I guess that would make Scorpion Marlon Brando, right?"

Everyone falls silent. The Scorpion has just entered the room behind Thunderball. He seems upset. "Marlon Brando? I'm more inclined to think that we're in a Western and I'm an older version of Emilio Estevez' Billy the Kid."

Tiger Shark smiles, "Damn. Pop culture references at its finest."

"It could've been worse." Rhino adds. "I saw him watching Donald Trump's the Apprentice."

A huge guffaw comes out of Blacklash. Then Whirlwind and the rest join in on the laugh. Thunderball manages a smile.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Blacklash tries to be sincere. "I've got to hand it to you Scorpion, this has been an awesome two weeks. I feel alive again, we've got a cool team vibe going, and I can't wait to get to work."

Scorpion stands at the end of the table, and then sits, "Well then gentlemen. It's time we got down to business."

**END OF STORY ARC ONE**


End file.
